harry potter and the apoccalypse riders
by fallenrises
Summary: what if harry was raised by the worlds strongs warriors the happen to be the ones that are going to rase the end of the world
1. Chapter 1

Ezekiel uchia the heir and sole survivor of the uchia clan massacre lead by none other then the one and only self proclaimed leader of light Albus fucking Dumbledore. But the thing about this sole man the single heir of uchia is that he is the leader of the four horsemen the riders of the apocalypse. His clan slaughtered by his only brother who then died by his sword. But that is not what has the only uchia so pissed at the leader of 'light' it was that his friends James and Lilly potter were murdered in there own home and there only son Harry James potter was taken by his pet half giant hagrid to live in the hell hole of number four private drive little whining, also known better to some as the durseleys. He was there hidden amongst the shadows.

When he heard Minerva McGonagall "Albus those are the worst kind of mundanes imaginable you cant possibly think of leaving him there!?" "alas it is what lily and James wanted in their will." said Dumbledore 'it also fits with my plans for him to keep him broken and ready to die.' and with that he left him there the savior of the wizarding world.

My first story ever review tell me what I can improve and any ideas you think that would help this improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezekiel uchia the heir and sole survivor of the uchia clan massacre lead by none other then the one and only self proclaimed leader of light Albus fucking Dumbledore. But the thing about this sole man the single heir of uchia is that he is the leader of the four horsemen the riders of the apocalypse. His clan slaughtered by his only brother who then died by his sword. But that is not what has the only uchia so pissed at the leader of 'light' it was that his friends James and Lilly potter were murdered in there own home and there only son Harry James potter was taken by his pet half giant hagrid to live in the hell hole of number four private drive little whining, also known better to some as the durseleys. He was there hidden amongst the shadows.

When he heard Minerva McGonagall "Albus those are the worst kind of mundanes imaginable you cant possibly think of leaving him there!?" "alas it is what lily and James wanted in their will." said Dumbledore 'it also fits with my plans for him to keep him broken and ready to die.' and with that he left him there the savior of the wizarding world.

My first story ever review tell me what I can improve and any ideas you think that would help this improve.

Ezekiel pov

When they left he picked up the young child. And said "young one I will make you strong enough to protect all you love I will make you my heir the legacy of uchia I will raise you up as my own along with my brothers and sister in arms. You will return to this world when you are strong enough to fight and crush all those that stand in your way." and with that he left to his home a large compound hidden from the eyes of mortals and wizards alike. Not even five minutes of stepping in the door of the hq did fury start yelling at me "why the in the hell is there a mortal here!?" "fury he is the son of my friends the basterd dumbly dork left him on a porch of a mortal house who would kill him before his time. I've made him my heir we will train him and we will raise him as our own any questions." the three looked at their leader in shock he was hard cold vengeful the incarnation of war fire justice and vengeance. Never once in the millennia they've known him did he should a fatherly side or a closeness to something that wasn't a blade.

When his sister fury broke out of the stupor she spoke up again "brother we shall honor you we know this is hard on you all of us will tech him to use our gifts as well he will truly bring balance to the wizard world which will bring us honor and hopefully appease our brother death from the one who escape his clutches the pitiful tom riddle." with the conversation ended he brought the young child to his room he then pulled out his baby sisters cribe which was all that remained of the old uchia possesions from before he was a rider he placed the child in and started singing him a lullaby his older sister used to always sing him when he was once a youngling

Ezekiel singing

Close your eyes,

Tell me what you would see,

A place to call home,

Were your dreams come true,

A peaceful place were you live,

So close your eyes let all your worries drift away,

For when it comes morning all your troubles will be washed away.

So close your eyes tell me what do you see,

Your friends all sitting quietly under the tree,

My little brother you're my little soldier,

So go to sleep,

you've earned your sleep,

Little soldier strong and worn,

You protected us even when torn,

So go to sleep, the fighting is done, the battle is won,

Go to sleep my little warrior.

When he finished he saw the young harrys sleeping form, he turned out the lights and wept silent tears for the loss of his friends and family. Falling asleep for his first time in 200 hundred years with out the night haunting him leaveing him to have the first restful sleep in years.

Well there chapter two

Thank you to awesome weirdo-san for the review also go check out her stories there really good

And to redribin thanks! Ill try to up date as much as I can

I own nothing except for my ocs


End file.
